


【冢越】暖冬

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 开学前的小寒假，手塚国光遇到提前归国适应生活的越前龙马。手塚国光2019生日贺文。





	【冢越】暖冬

——“手冢君，你要成为青学的支柱。”

0.  
今年冬天意外寒冷，离圣诞节还有半个月，天空却不甘寂寞，早早飘下簌簌雪花。  
手冢离开书店才发现没有带伞，他将纸袋中的袖珍单行本揣进大衣，低头走入一片稀落的雪絮。  
是在不经意回眸，跑过身边的幼小孩童们开心地喊着“下雪了”，才意识到这个小寒假，似乎来得悄无声息。  
手冢呼出一口气，白腾腾的雾很快消散冰冷空气中。

1.  
今年的关东大赛，青学打得很艰难，手冢对战冰帝部长成功获胜，却因此旧伤复发。想到这个伤怎么来的，向以手冢为中心的几位强将便面露灰暗。  
那是在一年级的时候，青学的规矩，新生没有入正选的资格，手冢不得不隐藏实力用非惯用的右手进行比赛，但也胜的容易。直至东窗事发，他被恼羞成怒的前辈拿球拍打伤——真是弱者的下作伎俩——这让手冢和与他交好的大石颇为失望，相继决定退出网球部。  
大和部长出面挽留二人，将青学网球部的未来交给手冢。然而，那位犯事的前辈却没有受到处罚，而是升入初三时以学业繁重为由自动退部了。这件事的处理，让包括大石在内，河村、不二、乾、菊丸等人心中埋怨。  
当时，手冢为了团结青学网球部，已经升任副部长的他下了禁口令，不许再谈论这件事，免得给一年级新生带来负面影响。但随着关东大赛止步四强，手冢的旧伤又被偷偷提及，作为秘辛流传开了。这不是手冢的本意，在成为青学支柱的道途上更为艰辛，反而成为他的压力。  
手冢没办法阻止人言，只能以身作则，将一切揽下。  
青学网球部的台湾修学旅行，就是在这样的背景下促成了。为了明年更好的青学，为了全国大赛的目标，他需要一个众志成城，砥砺前行的青学——没有丝毫芥蒂。

2.  
成为青学的支柱，究竟是怎样的形式。  
曾经，手冢详细思考了这句话背后隐藏的深意。他对此有一套想法，也努力执行了。在他出任网球部副部长期间，为了团队稳定不问伤责，主动禁止相关谈论。他全力配合每场比赛，也学着抓住每位队员的特点，和教练讨论出赛名单。他这位副部长做的事远比大和部长要多，不知不觉成为了大家心中相当可靠的人，几个月前还被推举为学生会长。  
如今，初三的前辈们陆续退部，为升学考试作准备。比预期更快，小寒假结束，手冢就成为网球部部长，大石将顶替副部长一职。属于他的青学时代即将到来，然而，手冢还没有抓住那份实质。  
他诚然拥有最坚定的目标，却不知道，可以带领大家走多远。  
现在的青学仍还欠缺，走向全国大赛的那份契机。手冢仅仅有所预感，却不懂那个可以看见的希望在哪里。绝不会是自己——这是他唯一肯定的事。  
手冢愿意为胜利赌上一切，包括反复不定的手，可伤势的反复恰恰不能让他成为希望，尽管所有人将他当成那份希望而追随，手冢却深知，自己有着太多不定的变数。  
他需要一个执着——青学可以走入全国大赛甚至夺冠的信念。  
这是远比坚定更加坚定的笃定，比不动摇更坚不可摧的既成事实，唯有如此自信，才足以跨越艰难险阻，直达终点。  
现在青学队员们的状态，显然还远远不够。  
但这是手冢所能寄托的唯一一个学年，也是他国中网球生涯的最初和最后。  
上天是否能将这份幸运带来给他？

3.  
天气太冷。  
手冢错过一班公交车，接下来要等上四十分钟，这样的天气，他能冻成冰棍。  
突然不想浪费时间，如果选择走回去，还能因为步行散发点热量。手冢做了判断，离开这座空荡荡的车站，他孤伶伶的身影在不疾不徐的飞絮飘雪中缓缓移动。  
稳健的步伐在经过一处不起眼拐角时停下了。  
手冢听见一些声音，熟悉的节奏击打，来自热爱的网球。

4.  
那是一位十一、二岁左右的少年。  
他在雪中毫不在意地挥拍，三颗圆形小球统一击向墙面。那面墙的某个位置被灰白色粉笔涂了厚厚的圆圈，像是一个显眼的靶心。  
少年击出的每一球都正中靶心，这很难控制，但他做的很好。  
真是无与伦比的控球力。  
手冢站在雪中，专注地看着专注的少年，很久很久。  
直到少年一个突兀抽击失了力道，其中一颗网球朝手冢飞来，被稳稳地接住。  
少年停下动作，愣愣地看着手冢。  
那是一双非常漂亮的金色眼睛，像飞雪中灵动的金色圣诞星星。

5.  
“球，能还给我吗？”少年的嗓音稚嫩微低，过分清澄透彻。  
手冢回过神，将网球抛向少年。  
“谢谢。”少年头也不回用球拍接住了球。  
手冢微微敛眸。  
“你的手肘过度使用，建议休息一下，不然会脱拍。”  
手冢的话让少年诧异地望向他，连本人也为自己的多事感到意外。  
“切，还差得远呢。”少年咕哝了一句，甩了甩手臂，不甘心地意识到手冢说对了。  
他放下球拍，显得有些沮丧。  
手冢鬼使神差走上前，对少年说：“天气太冷，不是你的问题。”  
这似乎让少年的神色稍稍缓和了。  
他做出更难得的举止，邀请少年一起去附近坐坐：“你的球打得不错，我请你喝点热的。”  
少年睁着澄金眸子，疑惑地看了看手冢，随即饶有兴趣问：“你也会打球？”  
手冢淡淡道：“我擅长打网球。”  
“是吗！那雪停了，我们来打一场吧。”少年神采飞扬，犹如下战书的武士。  
手冢心情愉悦，他喜欢战意满满，执著胜利的眼神。少年就是如此，那份对胜利的渴望，纯粹得栩栩如生。  
“好。”  
破天荒地，手冢对一位初识少年发出邀约，又回应了这位少年的邀约。

6.  
越前龙马，少年的名字。  
打球凌厉，啃汉堡也很残暴。手冢及时制止他喝葡萄芬达，改换一杯热饮，小孩子家家终于露出点符合年纪的别扭，大眼睛瞪着手冢，像只被欺负了的猫——随即被食物消弭了仇恨。  
手冢请客，越前当然来不及讨厌他。  
从越前少年含糊不清的话里，手冢知道他刚从美国回来，趁着放假熟悉日本环境，来年四月要回来念中学了。  
“有决定学校吗？”手冢喝下热茶，随口一问。  
“唔……青学？”越前歪了歪脑袋，不确定地说。  
他没注意到手冢微微一抖的手，热茶差点溅出来。  
“为什么是青学？”手冢的发问很没道理，但他就是好奇，以少年的实力，应该会去像冰帝那样的网球名校，青学在网球界可排不上档次。  
少年吞下最后一口汉堡，满足地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“离我家比较近。”他这样告诉手冢，又想了想，说，“我老爸以前也在青学念书。”  
手冢心间浮起淡淡的异样，那是一点兴奋，像他站在球场上，任何人都不能从他面上看出，却真实存在于他心间的抑制不住的兴奋感。  
少年望了望窗外，朝手冢指了指面前空了的餐盘：“这个谢谢。雪停了，我们打场比赛吧！”  
手冢唇角不觉牵起一点柔和的弧度。  
“可以走一走，你需要消食。”他说。

7.  
路过熟悉的高架桥，手冢认出，这里是春之野大学的网球场。再不远就有地铁站，可以不用再步行。  
越前很高兴，他抓着手冢的胳膊，指了指球场。  
手冢陪他进去了，越前将网球袋拖到手冢面前，他身材娇小，却背着这个大袋子，看上去有点毛绒绒的感觉。球袋里放着三支球拍，手冢很快辨认出少年的水平，尽管方才打壁球时他就有了初步判断。  
“你挑一支吧。”越前眸中抑制不住的兴奋。  
手冢拿起一支球拍试了试，决定用这支。他看了看越前，说：“三分制。”  
“切。你赶时间吗？”越前听起来很不满。  
手冢没有回答，他说了句饱含深意的话：“剩下的，等正式场合再打。”  
越前的大眼睛冒出一堆问号，手冢依然没有解释。  
不管了……三分就三分吧……  
越前随手一指：“我要那半边。”  
手冢点头答应。  
越前很好心地把发球权让给手冢，你来我往数十个回合，手冢一记削球教他做人。  
少年的双眼更加兴奋了，他紧追不舍的目光让手冢心跳加速，瞬间点燃汹涌的滔天战意。  
球拍切换到右手，未及反应，一记外旋发球凶猛袭来，落在手冢脚边以迅雷之速直触面颊。手冢优越的反射神经让他避开了球，但也失了这分。  
“……”  
镜片下狭长的凤眸微凝，关东大赛时熟悉的热血沸腾再次席卷全身，他再次体会到世上绝无仅有无比享受的战斗滋味。

8.  
越前输了。  
他喘着气对手冢说：“你真的很强。”  
——但他不服。  
手冢从那双眼睛读出四个字，满满的“再来”意味，他选择熄灭心中的火焰，将球拍放回越前的球袋里。  
“说好三分制。”手冢推了推眼镜。  
“好狡猾，你领先了就想开溜。”少年耍起赖还挺可爱。  
手冢突然伸手敲了他一记暴栗，唇畔扬起淡淡笑意。  
“等正式的场合再打。”他说。  
“什么叫正式的场合？”越前睁大眼睛，突然反应过来，“等等，我还不知道你的名字。我去哪里找你？”  
手冢拿起书放回衣袋，同越前告别。  
“总有机会见面的。”他这样说，“等你上了国中，加入网球部，我们就有机会在地区比赛中遇见。”  
“切，然后我会打败你。”越前的球拍直指手冢。  
“等你能上场再说。”手冢温和看他。  
这个孩子真耀眼，像一束光扫平他心中的阴霾，寒冷冬天带来暖意。  
他是手冢希冀已久的希望，天生为网球而生，必将因网球而人生璀璨，毫无惧意，没有杂念，澄澈金眸里满满的只有对胜利的渴望。赛场上在这双眼中看见自己的倒影，手冢感到前所未有的满足。

9.  
四月，樱花纷飞——  
成功阻止网球部纷争，部长手冢的凛然威严不容挑战。  
他无视了越前满脸被骗的不爽，头也不回地离开，留下一个从容背影。  
无人看见手冢凤眸中淡柔的温暖，唇畔微微漾起的轻浅笑意。

（完）


End file.
